Ruins of War
by Lierna
Summary: 20 years after the events of Aincrad, Kirito and Asuna are married with two children. A 16 year old girl named Miuna and a 12 year old boy named Nobuyuki. A game based off an old popular strategy game named 'Fire Emblem' has come out and Miuna bought her own copy despite her parents warning her to never play one of these virtual games. (More summary inside).
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Ruins in War**

**20 years after the events of Aincrad Kirito and Asuna are married with two children. A 16 year old girl named Miuna and a 12 year old boy named Nobuyuki. A game based off an old popular strategy game named 'Fire Emblem' has come out and Miuna bought her own copy despite her parents warning her to never play one of these virtual games. But, Miuna, being a fan of Fire emblem takes that risk of being caught and plays her game while her family leaves for two day to visit family 5 hours away. What starts out as an innocent game, fun and exciting for Miuna, has turned in to a fight for survival. Maybe she should have listened to her parents.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

Miuna held a holographic box set to her chest, a grin on her pale complexioned face, eyes closed as she tried to control her breathing and hurried up the stairs. She had just run 2 miles all the way home from the nearest VRG store to buy the latest game 'Fire Emblem: Crimson Fires'.

"Miuna?" a woman called up the stairs, after she had shut her room door and leaned against it, opening her honey brown eyes to finally look at her prize. Such perfection, it was amazing. She laughed silently, albeit creepy- like, and walked to her desk to set her game in the center. "Miuna, honey?"

"Coming, Mom! Let me change!" Miuna finally shouted back, quickly taking her school jacket off and throwing it in the floor carelessly. She walked to her closet and chose a black long sleeved shirt with a stretched out collar and a pair of grey shorts. Quickly changing into her house clothes, she grabbed her red knee socks and slipped them on, before putting her panda slippers on and marching out of her room. She skipped steps as she went down the stairs, humming a song.

"Miu, what's that in your hair?" Miuna stopped as her younger brother pointed at her head, trying to hide a smirk. Miuna moved to a mirror and turned her head sideways, noticing an aquamarine metallic dragon pin, out of place her honey-dew hair. She quickly took it out and hid it behind her back, laughing oddly.

"It's just trash! Must have got caught in my hair on my way home from orchestra practice after school," her brother gave her a look that made her feel like he knew what it truly was, but he turned away and went to the kitchen.

"Ah, Yuki! How was school?"

"Same old, same old, Mom. We got a sub since Mrs. Tsuboi had her baby yesterday."

"Twerp, why do you sound like that is a bad thing? Is it that the great Nobuyuki has a thing for his teacher?" Miuna said in a perverse way, snatching a brownie off the plate in the middle of the table before he could get it. Nobuyuki stuck his tongue out at her and rested his head on hands.

"Says you. No man would ever want to be with yo-"

"How do you know, you are just a child after all."

"Hey hey, enough now," a voice said behind Miuna. She turned around to see her father, Kazuto come in to the kitchen. "Just got home from work and I don't need to hear you two not getting along... again."

"Ah, Kirito-" their mother, Asuna, shook her head and went back to cooking. Miuna looked sourly at her father, who she never had a really great relationship with in the first place since his work took most of his time. It was always Nobuyuki who shone the brightest in her fathers eyes.

"Say, Mom... that new game I've been wanting... What if Hiiro got it for me tomorrow? Since-"

"No. I've told you, countless times, those VRG's I don't want you getting into." Asuna bluntly stated, stiring the steaming pot all the while avoiding her daughters glare.

"But, Mom!"

"Miuna," this time it was her father, giving her a stern look. "She said no. And I say no as well."

Miuna stood up angrily, slamming her hands on the table. She ground her teeth together, trying to calm herself down. She pushed her chair back and made her way to leave the kitchen but Kazuto grabbed a hold of her arm, pulling her back. Miuna refused to look at her father.

"But isn't that what you two used to do before you had me? Played VRG's?" Kazuto let go of her arm, sighing.

"Perhaps, yes, but you also know what we went through at your age."

"Doesn't mean it will happen again!" she shouted, storming off to her room. Nobuyuki scoffed.

"What's so great about games like VRG?" Nobuyuki grabbed a brownie and ate one slowly.

* * *

Miuna paced her room in a huff, her eyes still on her prized possession. After what felt like for ever of pacing, she sat on her bed, pulling out her phone. She held it in her hand, a text blaring on the screen that was from Hiiro. She tapped out something rushed in response and sent.

_**'My parents are adamant about me not going into the game. I don't get what their problem is. My birthday is tomorrow and they just don't care.'**_

Miuna layed down on her bed, covering her eyes with her arm, trying to figure out what to do. She did her best to win her parents affection, but she wasn't smart in school and the only thing she really was good at were games. The thrill of games made her excited and always strive to be the best and her parents experience in SAO made her love of games so much more difficult. It was almost like they didn't want her to be anything like them, but Miuna wanted to. She thought her parents were the coolest for all their stories of adventure and love through SAO.

A loud ring startled her and sat up quickly, reading the new text from her childhood best friend, Hiiro.

_**'Maybe they just don't want you hurt. I am sure that they care about you more than you know it.'**_

Miuna flung her phone towards the end of her bed and curled herself up into a ball, and cried herself to sleep. She just wanted, for once, to experience the very thing she knew her parents had found to love in.

* * *

Miuna slowly opened her puffy red eyes and turned to look at her clock. It was 8 in the morning and it was silent in her house. She smiled as she realized her parents had left her home alone for making her upset. Except she didn't know that for sure until she went downstairs and saw the note on the fridge in her fathers handwriting. For two days, she was alone, which meant that she could be able to experience the one thing she wanted.

She grinned and text that she was alone for the next two days and that she was going to meet Hiiro in-game under the name Ayano. It wasn't long after that she got a response where he said sure and that his in-game name would be Haruka. Miuna was just happy that for once she could experience the same thing her parents did.

A bit later, after putting on the VRG headset, she woke up in a small inn, feeling very distant from her real body. She sat up and flexed her hands, which had finger-less white gloves that had two red and black stripes going down from her middle finger. She was amazed that this felt so real, and she could hear all the sounds of people moving around out in town. She sucked in a deep breath and stood up, stretching. She couldn't wait to get out and start playing. She had even picked her favorite class, a Pegasus Knight. She brought the menu up to see her skills and to rename her Pegasus, she realized that her character stats didn't say she was a Pegasus Knight, but that of a Wyvern Rider. She kept refreshing her stats, closing the menu and bringing it back up thinking it was a glitch, but it stayed the same.

"Ehh!? Wyvern Rider! What the hell!" she shouted, freaking out. Classes were irreversible and you could only make one character in this game. She honestly thought it was stupid, but she didn't mind as long as she got her Pegasus. Some people who were in the inn looked at her oddly and moved on, whispering about her. She stood up from the chair she sat in and stormed off out of the inn, ready to find Hiiro, even though she was still pissed about this issue. Maybe a GM would be able to switch it for since she knew she had chosen the right class.

"Ayanooo~!" Miuna turned around and saw a rather tall boy, with light red hair, waving as he ran over. She eyed him and down, making note of his clothing, which was pale green tank-top and dark black cloth pants. He had a long black scarf wrapped around his neck. He stopped just in-front of Miuna, grinning. Miuna crossed her arms and huffed.

"You could just call me by my real name, Hiiro."

"But that wouldn't be fun, if we are playing the game under ign's not correlating to our real names. Ah! What class are you? I chose Myrmidon. Cute look! Don't recognize that armor from the wiki though."

"Eh, it's probably just some glitch. I chose Pegasus Knight, but I got stuck with Wyvern Rider. This is probably armor for that class."

"Eh? Wyvern Rider? Was that an optional class in here? Thought they took it out?" Hiiro looked about as confused a Miuna, as she scratched her head agonizingly.

"I thought so too, but well, look," she opened her stat menu and showed it to him. Hiiro got real close to read it and gasped.

"Well, I'll be damned, I guess they do exist in this game. Why did you run off without me tho? I was waiting for you in the spawn area."

"I was in the inn. Isn't that the spawn area?"

"No, not that I know of. It'd be weird if you could spawn inside the inn in the middle of the town."

"Yeah... you're right..." Miuna seemed lost in thought as she had spawned inside the inn oddly enough. She turned her eyes slowly to gaze at her reflection in the mirror. She had the armor of a Pegasus Knight, but the tunic went to midway her thighs and had three layers of red and black lace ruffle. She had knee white high boots that laced all the way up with alternating red/ black laces and she had white feathers in her curled honey dew hair. The upper portion of her body has intricate black armor with silver markings spiraling around like flowers, as well as pauldrons the held a white cloak that stopped just below her knees. She did look stunning, like Hiiro said, but this was just too weird. Armor not in the wiki, first spawning inside the inn, and now a class that had been taken out.

"Miuna?" Hiiro waved his hand in-front of her face to snap her back and she smiled slightly, trying to relax.

"Ah, I'm fine. Just looking at how I look. Odd they don't let you pick out your starting armor in the character name selection.. or pick what you look like."

"That could be just a feature they have used in older games. It takes our genetic material and puts our real world appearance in game. And our starting armor is just cosmetic. We can keep it on and if we get better armor it goes in the secondary armor slots if we wish to keep the way our starter armor looks."

"Eh? That's pretty cool," Miuna muttered, looking around. Suddenly it dawned on her. "Hiiro... if I am a Wyvern Rider, where do I get my Wyvern?"

"Uh...uh..." Hiiro tilted his up and scratched his head, looking stumped. "Since they removed the class, I honestly don't know.."

"Oh my god..." Miuna flabbergasted moved past Hiiro and maneuvered around the crowd. Hiiro chased after her and tried to keep up as she moved quickly. "This is so stupid... Why can't everything just work for me?"


	2. Chapter 2: Cute

**Chapter 2: Cute**

**Authors Note: Hiya! Would like to take the time to say thanks to those who are reading this. Ruins of War came about when I was watching Sword Art II episode 6 yesterday while playing Sacred Stones at the same time. I am a HUGE fan of both SAO and Fire Emblem as well, and when I looked to see if there was any cross- overs of the two, saw that there wasn't any on here strictly pertaining mainly to it. Unlike my Gauken Alice story, this one will be updated more frequently, seeing as how it's not written on paper, like my other story, so I can just freely write on the desktop and update as I finish proof- reading for misspellings.  
**

**The first few chapters might be short, less than 3k words, but when I start getting into the core plot of the story, it'll get longer. Somehow I always feel like the beginnings of stories are boring, but that's just how I feel. Hopefully, this story is alright, though I wouldn't say great.**

* * *

"Miuna!"

It had been about an hour of being in the game and Miuna was still trying to locate information on where to find a Wyvern, if that was even possible. No one had heard anything about the class, let alone was it in the help guide provided to all new comers. For the time being, they were walking around the town of Fiore.

"Miuna, let's do quests... or kill things." Hiiro droned on, like a kid. Miuna turned on him suddenly and he crashed into her. Miuna glared at him.

"I can't do anything with my skills until I get a freaking Wyvern, Hiiro. A Wyvern is like my sword, it boosts my stats and without one, it's like I am fighting barehanded," she opened her stats and showed him. "See? My damage is one... freaking one with my current sword. I. Need. A. Wyvern."

"But, Miuna, how can you get one if the class was removed?"

"I swear, it's like that brain of yours never works."

"It's been an hour though... and we are still level 1."

"Tough it out, Hiiro" Miuna started back up walking, looking at shops and listening to conversations. Hiiro ran past her and stopped her in her tracks.

"What if we do a quest together. Maybe, just maybe, if we are out in the field something might show up that will help you get a Wyvern."

"Fine! What's the easiest quest we can do out in the field?" Miuna sat down on the bench, head hung in defeat.

"There's a gather quest from the NPC Simon, a few shops over."

* * *

Miuna bent down and picked the herbs that she needed. Sure, this quest was easy but why did it have to be in the same area as a group of hostile wolves. Hiiro had been keeping them at bay fairly easy as she gathered their share of herbs, but she could tell he was getting tired.

"Are you almost done, Miuna?"

"Eh, just a few more," she muttered as she walked to a patch of herbs. She knelt down, and grabbed them, but something knocked her back, sending her flying onto her back. Miuna slowly sat, hating the fact that the pain in the game felt ever so real and she saw a pure white wolf with red eyes in front of her, growling. Miuna pulled her sword out and held it in front of her, knowing that even though she did terribly damage, she had to protect herself. The growled even louder, as it inched closer. Miuna swung the sword blindly as she backed up, wishing she didn't have this glitched class.

**_'Ah, a call of desperation, I hear.'_**

Miuna opened her eyes and looked around, hearing a male voice echo but she couldn't tell where it was coming from. Hiiro killed one wolf, panting heavily as another spawned.

"Miuna-"

**_'Cycle of death and rebirth. War is like that. Will you stop the cycle?'_**

"Who is saying that!?"Miuna shouted. The white wolf was now right in front of her, about to lunge and attack, but a flash of light blinded Miuna momentarily, and when she opened her eyes, a dark blue Wyvern with a green under bellie and pale green under the wing spans was in front of her. "Eh!?"

_'Oh, what a cute girl. I must be lucky to have one as my partner!'_ The Wyvern turned his head to her and seemed to smile. Miuna could only stare in shock and awe as she realized the wolf was gone.

"W-what..." Miuna stood up, eyeing the beast carefully.

**_'I am a Wyvern, girl, do you not know our kind?'_**

"I... uh... I do but see..." Miuna stuttered, unsure of what to say. The Wyvern seemed to have a free will of his own as he bent his head down to pick her up onto his back. 'Where did you... come from?"

**_'A different world, child. Now hold on tight.'_**

"But.. but-" Miuna suddenly grabbed a hold of the reigns as the Wyvern took off into the sky at a speed that made her shut her eyes tight. She started screaming but the wind drowned out the sound. "S-stop! Down! I want down!"

**_'Hmm? What is wrong?'_** The Wyvern slowed his speed and hovered.

"I- I don't.. I can't .. I'm just level one! No training to fly you! And m-my friend! He is still down there fighting wolves off!" Miuna took in deep breaths, eyes finally open and looking around. She could see some players who were Pegasus Knights flying around in the distance, killing areial mobs. "Please!"

The Wyvern turned his head to gaze at her and his expression just seemed to be annoyed. He tucked his wings in and they started dropping, fast which made her hold the reigns faster as he started to nose dive. She started screaming again, as the ground came increasingly faster. The Wyvern spread his wings and flapped a few times as he landed on the ground, shaking Miuna off. She landed on her back side, grimacing.

**_'There, better, child?'_**

"Ow ow ow... could you have done that gentler? My back hurts now!" The Wyvern seemed to give her a look disbelief as he moved towards Hiiro and the pack of wolves. She blinked for just a second and the wolves were gone, with Hiiro sitting on the ground staring up at the scrambled towards Hiiro and kneeled on her knees to grab his arm.

"M-Miuna... is that what I think it is?"

"Uh huh.." Miuna stood and helped him up, holding onto his shirt. "Came out of no where."

"Eh heh, well least you finally got what you needed."

"Eh... I suppose," Miuna just eyed the Wyvern with cautious eyes. Sure, she got what she needed, but she doubted that maybe her class wasn't removed from the game. Maybe no one just wanted to be a Wyvern Rider. She groaned, and scratched her head furiously, muttering to herself.

**_'Still cute when you are frustrated, child.'_**

"I am NOT CUTE!" Miuna shouted, startling Hiiro. Somehow, she knew things were only going to complicated, but she couldn't have know by how much.


	3. Chapter 3: Disconnect

**Chapter 3: Disconnect**

**Authors note: Ah, thanks for once again taking the time to read my story. I am enjoying this as I am writing it and I realize that I post chapters super late at night (or super early in the morning). Sorry, 'bout that. It's the only time I can get on with peace and quiet to jot things down and plan. I tend to work best when I listen to music.**

**Anyways, in this chapter, Miuna realizes that the game is so much more than she realizes. Also, I am inserting a few Fire Emblem characters in this chapter that are my personal favorite. If you have a character you want to appear, don't hesitate to ask. ^w^ **

**Well! Time for the show to begin as Chapter 3: Disconnect rolls out. Enjoy!**

* * *

After a bit of killing mobs in the Fields of Astar, Miuna and Hiiro were level 3 and 4 respectively. Miuna was getting the hang of having to use her Wyvern to attack, but it was still awkward.

"Hey, I never did ask. Do you have a name? The menu that shows your gear and stats doesn't have your name. Just a blank space."

**'That could be because I'm not- Eh, never mind about that for now. My kind calls me Arkarsth.'** The Wyvern swirled around Miuna and Hiiro, low to the ground, almost playfully.

"Aru-kar-sthe?" Miuna said slowly, trying to pronounce his name. The Wyvern laughed very loudly, turning spins gracefully.

**'Just call me Ark, child.'**

"Ark," Miuna sat in the grassy fields, as a gentle breeze brought the smell of fresh flowers. Hiiro and Ark were playing around, Ark trying his best to knock Hiiro over while tried to jump on his back. Miuna laughed as Ark finally brought Hiiro sprawling on his back, Hiiro cursing loudly at him. She looked around, enjoying the view and the beauty of this place. She wished it was real.

"Hey, Miuna, someone is heading this way. Looks like a group." Hiiro stated, pointing off in the distance. Miuna stood up, eyeing them. She could see two on horse back as well as one on Pegasus flying just above. "Think they are friendly or pvp oriented?

"I don't know. We should move on, if it's the second tho," Miuna placed a hand on the hilt of her sword, motioning for Ark. Ark landed next to her and looked confused. Miuna caught the look and she sighed, grabbing his reigns and pulling him along. "I don't want players to know about you, yet, Ark."

**'Why not?'**

"Because, I'm a class that shouldn't have been around. It was removed, so having you is bad news. I can't get a hold of any mods or GM's to question it, so I just want to be safe."

**'Hmm.'**

Miuna, Hiiro, and Ark moved on, doing their best to stay a head of the group ever looming behind them.

* * *

Judging from the sun, Miuna could tell they had been walking for almost 20 mins and they still could not loose the group tailing them. She glanced at Ark and pondering what to do.

"Maybe we should fly away?" Hiiro spoke, arms crossed over his chest. Miuna shook her head.

"There are two Pegasus Knights in the group and a archer. Would not be a good idea."

"But they are getting closer."

**'Why don't we just stop and see what they want?'**

"Eh, Ark, that's... I've already explained why we can't," Miuna continued walking, holding onto his reigns. Ark stopped moving and it jerked her arm painful back. "Ark, we can't."

**'They aren't bad.'** Ark responded, staring holes into Miuna. She groaned agonizingly as Ark pulled on his reigns, a sign to let go. **'Just get on me, Miuna, in-case something does go wrong.'**

"And if something does, Ark, we can't save our-self." Miuna pointed out. Ark grunted at Hiiro and Hiiro just looked confused, stepping away from Ark.

"Don't look at me, man, I can't make her listen either."

As they were arguing, a young girl on a Pegasus landed in front of them, sliding off her Pegasus. Hiiro stopped talking and just stared at the new girl as she moved a strand of her shining blonde hair out of her green eyes.

"Um, excuse me?" Miuna glanced at the girl, eyeing her up and down.

"Yes?" Hiiro spoke up, stepping in-between the girl, Miuna and Ark. Ark huffed, flapping his wings once. Miuna gripped his reigns and pulled on them.

"Hush, Ark." The girl glanced around Hiiro at Ark and looked surprised. She shook her head and placed a hand on her horses neck, calming him down.

"Um.. I'm Solana. My group has been following you for so time now.."

"Yeah, we noticed," Miuna spoke up, looking annoyed by this 'innocent' girl facade. "What are you guys? Pvpers of new players?"

"No no!" The girl named Solana shook her head in response. "We wouldn't do that!"

"Then what is it?"

"We wanted to ask you something, girl." Miuna looked behind her, seeing the group up closer. The girl on the other Pegasus was still up in the air, a spear in her left hand. The two men on horseback eyed Ark curiously. It was the archer with long dark green hair pulled back that stepped forward, a long silver bow attacked to his hip in an odd fashion, almost like a sword. "You are a Wyvern Rider, right?"

"What does it look like?" Miuna asked, moving around Ark to stand between him and the archer. "And anyways, what is it to you?"

"I just find it odd, is all. You are the first Wyvern Rider I've seen in the two weeks the game has been open."

"It's a glitch, obviously. I wanted to be a Pegasus Knight, and it glitched out when I spawned in," Miuna bluntly said. "I can't get a hold of any mods or GM's to get it fixed."

"You too, eh?" Solana questioned, surprised. "I thought it was just me."

"No, we've sent a few messages since we started today, but nothing." Hiiro replied, scratching his chin slowly.

"Can you log out?" The archer asked, inspecting Ark. Miuna shrugged.

"Should be able to. I saw the log out menu when I got on but I didn't log out."

"Check it again, please."

Miuna sighed and opened her menu, scrolling through to the very bottom where the log out button was at. But when she hit the bottom, she noticed it was missing. Her brow furrowed as looked through all the other menus, thinking it was in a different spot than when she last looked, but it was no where to be found. Hiiro did the same thing, same look on his face as her's. Miuna closed out of the menu and looked worried.

"It's not... It's not there!"

"Mine isn't either!" Hiiro frustratingly said. The archer sighed, and crossed his arms.

"Thought so. None of us can log out either."

"What!?" Miuna exclaimed, eyes wide in realization. "But... But-"

"It's true though. I don't know what's going on, but it isn't right." Solana whispered, looking seriously. Miuna didn't blink and just stood there, remembering how her parents didn't want her to come into this game and how she still went against their wishes. What was going to happen, when they got home?

"W-we need to get a hold of a GM!" Miuna suddenly looked up. "I want to go home! Being stuck here will make my parents freak out!"

Just then, a ding sounded from all of them and a mail icon appeared. Nobody went to read the mail and it opened itself, revealing two words.

**NO ESCAPE.**

* * *

"Do you two know each other outside the game?" Solana asked Miuna, as they trekked through the fields, heading back to town. Miuna nodded her head, glancing at Hiiro, who was talking to the archer who was named Asher.

"Yeah, we grew up together. My parents were long time friends with his parents, so it's like we are family. He's the one who wanted to play with me."

"Oh! That's wonderful!" Solana exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "I'm playing with my younger brother and sister. Sadly they aren't into this kind of thing as I am and I forced them to come along, though I regret it now that we can't log out."

"My younger brother is the same way. He is more mature for being 12 and thinks games like this are stupid. But, me? I love it. I only wish we could log out..." Miuna trailed off in her sentence, looking worried. Solana patted her shoulder and smiled.

"It's okay, Ayano," Miuna looked up at the sound of her ign, staring at Solana. "I'm sure your parents may worry, but you're their daughter. They still love you."

"Maybe, but my parents... eh, they were so adamant on me staying away from VRG."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure this no logging out will fix itself. Everyone is probably spamming the GM."

"Yeah, probably." Miuna looked back at Ark, who was tailing them on his four legs, sniffing the ground almost like a dog. Miuna laughed softly, and turned back to face the front. Two people standing off to the side of the road they just got onto and she just watched them as they moved by. Miuna moved out from the group and went back to the two standing there.

"Ayano?" Asher called back, watching her in disbelief.

Miuna neared the two, a man with bright red hair and a short woman with shoulder length green hair. The man stepped up to Miuna, blocking the woman from her.

"Step any closer, and I will cut you down."

"I know you.." Miuna muttered, looking taken back.

"I don't know you."

"No, I know. But... you two are... How are you here?" The man gave her a glaring look as the young woman tugged on his shirt to move him back.

"Jaffar..." Jaffar stepped back and looked away, an annoyed look on his face. The woman smiled gently, jabbing him in the ribs. "I'm sorry about him, he's just in a mood."

"Ah... no problem..."

"I'm Nino, and you are?"

"I'm Miu- No, I'm Ayano."

"We got stuck here," Nino stated, looking around. "Last thing I remember was heading back home and then suddenly a bright light. And all these weird emblems with words are odd. What are they, exactly?"

_'Eh.. a bright light?'_

"If you want, you can come with us. We are heading to town to restock, and we can help you figure out the menus in the mean time. Even we don't know what is going with this game?"

"Game?" Nino looked confused.

"Yeah, this whole thing is a game, and I guess you got sucked in from another game or rather, world as well." Miuna grabbed Nino's hand and smiled. "Come on, the both of you. We'll help you figure this out."

"Ah, thanks, Ayano," Nino smiled, grabbing a hold of Jaffar's hand and pulling him along, though he looked unhappy about this.

* * *

Miuna sat on a bench next to Hiiro and leaned back, exhausted. She groaned, turning her head to look at him as he ate a sweet smelling bun. People walked on by, eyeing Ark curiously as he was asleep next Miuna. She yawned, scratching her head as she sat forward.

"Where did the others go?"

"Ah, they went off to see if they could find a GM wandering around," Hiiro stuck the last bit of his bun in his mouth, licking his fingers and he glanced around. "I wonder if my dad made him safe from work."

"Eh, he probably did, knowing him. My parents won't be home for another day so my body is in the real word just there. How much you want to bet that when we get out of this mess, they will be super pissed?" Miuna scrunched her face up at the thought of her Dad yelling at her.

"Don't give to much thought to it, Miuna. Just concentrate on playing the game since we have no way to get out." Hiiro gently touched her shoulder as he got up and stretched, grinning. "Come on, let's go find the others. They've been gone for a while now."

"Uh.. sure," Miuna stood up, dusting her tunic off and fixing her gloves. She walked to Ark and bent down, tapping on his head gently. He opened his eyes slowly, yawning, pearlescent eyes gazing at her.

**'Hmm? I was sleeping so good, child.'** Ark stretched, almost cat like and sat up, scratching his neck.

"Sorry, about that, Ark. We are going to go look for everyone else, if you don't mind."

**'I don't mind at all. Where you go, I go, but I wanna sleep so can we find somewhere to sleep soon?'**

"Eh, yeah, we'll find some where so don't worry. I doubt an inn would let you inside though, so we have to look else where."

**'That's fine. An inn shall do.'**

"How so?" Miuna questioned as they walked along the road, players moving aside as Ark moved with them.

**'Ah, don't worry. That is something not to think of until later, I think.'**


End file.
